Community Service
by Shinigami's Soul
Summary: Suspension, expellsion, detention, and others. But what's worse than all that? How about...WUFEI!!! ...no, seriously. COMMUNITY SERVICE! The pilots and Relena get into trouble, when community service comes to mind. What will happen? Will they survive? R
1. Trouble for the G-Boyz

****

Author's Note: This is just a break off of my Dr. Trowa's Mental Sessions. I'm still continuing that. After all, the Justice Ranger series isn't over with! (Dang it!) Enjoy this one, anyway.

Community Service

__

First period...Math Class

Mr. Sakaki, the math teacher, snapped his pointer stick on the board. "X equals 5, and 5 equal 17, which is X. This is fun isn't it class? Care to repeat, Relena?" He asked.

Relena, who sat a few millimetres behind Heero smiled. "Well, Heero told me that X is really a signal for the forgotten number in which place is 17-"

"Miss Peacecraft...just say the answer. We don't want to hear what Heero thinks all the time!" He snapped.

"But Heero said- ...well. Heero really said he hates math class and their teachers." Relena smirked.

"What?" Heero snapped. "Omae o korosu!" He flipped up his gun, and was about to shoot Relena. He missed and shot Jonny who sat behind her. "...oops..."

"Heero Yuy! To the office!" Mr. Sakaki snapped, as Heero marched out of the room.

Relena sighed, "You really don't like it when I compare you to Heero do you?" Relena asked.

"Why no!" Mr. Sakaki snapped again.

"Oh..." Relena said. "...Heero didn't mind."

"Miss Peacecraft, to the office now!" Mr. Sakaki raged. "I'm tired of this Heero business!" Relena smiled, and walked off after Heero.

__

Somewhere else in the school...First period...the Auditorium...

Duo, the rest of his English class, the principal, and all available staff were gathered in the auditorium. One of the staff died the other day, and they were performing a memorial service. The principal sighed, "Now everyone will stand in silence for 2 minutes in remembrance of Miss Stocknship...starting...now."

Everyone bowed their heads down, and sighed. _Not again._ Duo sighed. _It's almost like a staff member dies everyday. I'm tired of this. How can everyone be so serious? It's only Miss Stocknship. She taught Stocks and Trading which no one attended. And how would she die when no one attended her class? ...I'm thinking Heero missed Relena's head again. _He looked up at the principal. And their english teacher, Mr. Wambam. He was an elderly man, and the shortest of the staff with thick black glasses and a tacky red and gray vest. His serious, long and wrinkled face made Duo almost crack up!

__

Hold together lad! It's only a few...minutes more. Duo gasped and held his breath. _Inhale...exhale...inh- _He looked at the principal, who looked even more absurd! He had his fat chubby face, hanging from his cheeks and ears. His eyes were totally blocked and his nose wasn't even visible! It was scary and Duo had no choice but to burst out in laughter. He knew he was supposed to be silent, but it was no use! He giggled.

Sherry-Ann, who was beside Duo, kicked him in the foot. "Shut up, Duo!"

Duo fell to the ground, causing him to totally burst out in laughter! He rolled back and forth on the ground, laughing like mad.

The principal and staff popped up, "Who said that?" They chorused. "Who spoke?!"

Sherry-Ann innocently jerked her head towards Duo, helplessly laughing on the ground.

The principal hollered, "MAXWELL!!! TO THE OFFICE NOW!!" He ran over to Duo and snapped. "Out of all the absurd things you've done, this was-"

"Hysterical!" Duo gasped. "Look at your head!" He kept laughing.

"OFFICE, NOW! MAXWELL!!!" The principal dragged Duo to the front office.

__

Somewhere else...first period...History class

Perky Mrs. Tsunaka jumped up again, "Alright! Now, next. How did the government use taxes appropriately in the past? And how long ago have people been paying?"

Wufei scoffed. "This is pointless, Mrs. Tsunaka. I know more about history than all of you!"

"Make yourself scarce, Wufei. The others are trying to learn." Mrs. Tsunaka smiled. "Now..."

__

Weaklings... Wufei thought. _You don't need to learn history...interpret it. Re-de-predict it! Since it already happened...visit a psychic that can...tell the past. Yeah, that's it. The only thing I know I know that I do know about is...Justice! I know everything about justice. It's more than a word! More than a word in a phrase! It means...quality! _Wufei grinned. "JUSTICE!!!"

Mrs. Tsunaka looked at Wufei, as did the class.

"Justice is around the world, you onnas! Can't you feel the burn of justice in your hearts and souls?! Can't you feel...justice in the air?! Justice is in jails! Justice is mostly in me and rarely in you! Since you all do not know the meaning of Justice you will sing songs and be in groups and talk about boys! ...yeah, right! JUSTICE IS WUFEI! WUFEI IS JUSTICE! THERE WILL BE NO MERCY!!" He jumped up and wrote on the board, _Justice is Wufei!!! Obey Wufei!_ "It's the new world order! Everyone's doing it, so why don't you! JUSTICE!!!-"

"Wufei..." Mrs. Tsunaka muttered. "Sorry about this, but...go to the office. We can not tolerate anymore justice talk."

"JUSTICE!" Wufei snapped. "See? You dare challenge me and use it against me!"

"Jin, Rex, drag him to the office." Mrs. Tsunaka ordered. They nodded.

"No, justice! JUSTICE!!!" Wufei screamed, being dragged down to the office. "JUUUUUUSSSSSTTTTIIICCCEEE!!!!!!"

__

Somewhere else...first period...Biology class...

Mr. Tamaon, the biology teacher, walked around the class. "Today...we'll be dissecting frogs. Frogs found in the swamps...down under."

"Australia?" Quatre asked, sipping tea.

"Yes, Quatre...no drinks during class." Mr. Tamaon replied.

"...but my tea." Quatre muttered.

"Quatre. Tea, down, now!" Mr. Tamaon snapped.

Quatre, shocked, dropped the tea, as the fine china glass dropped to the ground and shattered. "..."

"...good boy." Mr. Tamaon smiled. "Frogs are in front of you, dissect them with the right tools, your mission...find...the lungs, liver and heart."

Quatre gulped.

"Problem, Mr. Winner?" Mr. Tamaon asked.

Quatre shook his head, still cupping his mouth.

"...go." Mr. Tamaon said.

Quatre stared down at the frog in front of him. He shook his head, "...I don't want to hurt you."

"Problem once again, Mr. Winner?" Mr. Tamaon asked, walking past him. 

"...I can't do this, Mr. Tamaon!" Quatre cried. "Look at his innocent face!"

Mr. Tamaon stared at the frog, and back at Quatre, "...Quatre, it's dead."

"NO!!!" Quatre cried again. "...who killed it?"

"Hunters." Mr. Tamaon sighed. "Quatre, if you're not going to do the school work in school, I'm afraid this is more serious than you...releasing the deadly rats from the biology storage."

"But can't you see? Animal violence is everywhere!" Quatre replied. "I don't want to support it!"

"...Quatre...to the office. It's against the rules to go against a teacher's order." Mr. Tamaon sighed.

Quatre nodded, solemnly, brought out another tea cup from his desk along with a tea bag and steaming hot water. He mixed them together, and started to drink tea. He walked out of the room, and down to the office.

__

Somewhere else...first period...geography class...

Miss Stanford, the geography teacher, stood at the front of the class. She smiled at her class, "You guys are doing really well on your test scores. But there were a few misunderstandings. We'll correct them, then it's off to your next class." She flipped through her papers, till she got to a Trowa Barton. "Trowa, tell me...what shape is the world?"

Trowa didn't say anything. He sat upright in his chair.

"...Trowa?" Miss Stanford asked.

Trowa cleared his throat and sighed, "Square."

"HA HA!" This boy named, Narf bellowed. 

Trowa scoffed.

Miss Stanford sighed, "No, Trowa. Tell us the right answer."

Trowa remained silent.

"Trowa?"

"..."

"Trowa! Answer me now!"

"..."

"Detention, Trowa Barton!"

"..."

"TROWA!!!"

"..."

Narf bellowed out again, "HA HA! TROWA'S DEAD!"

"..."

"Trowa to the office now!" Miss Stanford snapped. "This is absurd."

Trowa got up, still silent, and walked out of the room, and down to the office.

**********  
_Everyone arrives at the office...  
_**********

"JUSTICE!" Wufei snapped. "I don't need to be punished! I need justice!"

The principal marched out and stared at the pilots and Relena. "DISGRACES!!" He walked passed them. "Don't think I don't know what's going on in class." He glared at Wufei. "Wufei! Anymore justice in this school and we'd all be in jail!"

"...what?" They asked, confused. _This guy's pathetic..._ they thought.

"Duo...that was a moment of truth and silence! Not burst out an laugh at your principal's head!" He glared at Duo.

"But your head-- so big, chubby! I had no choice!" Duo laughed.

"Trowa! Not answering the teacher, eh? You think you're so tough!" The principal snapped.

Trowa didn't say anything.

The principal grumbled. "...Quatre, drop the dang tea!"

Quatre dropped his tea cup again, shocked. He gulped.

"Good boy." He smiled. "We've-- as in the staff in school, have taken a different approach to discipline-"

"Oh, don't tell me we have to listen to Wufei." Heero muttered.

"No, but that's an option." The principal smirked. "It's called...community service. You go to places around the community and help in any way possible, to pay up for disobedience in class."

"But we're already saving the world!" Duo sighed. "What _else_ do you want?!"

The principal glared at Duo. "24 hours of community service, that's what! Be back in school Wednesday morning!-"

"2 days...That's torture..." Quatre sniffed.

"I KNOW THAT!!" The principal snapped.

Quatre sighed.

"...starting...now. Your homework will not be counted-- ...actually yes. Make sure your homework is completed as well...goodbye." The principal walked off, proudly. His nose still being blocked by his fat cheeks.

Duo gulped, and looked at the ground.

********

Quatre sipped his tea again. "I can't do this..."

"It's only working for a whole day around the community." Heero sighed. "It can't be that bad..."

"Hi Heero!" Relena smiled.

"...it just got worse." Heero sweat-dropped.

"So where are we off to first? A lawyer's office?" Wufei snapped. "Maybe I can teach them a thing or too about justice!"

"...shut up." Trowa said.

"He spoke!" Duo gasped. "It's a miracle!"

"...shut up." Trowa said again.

"I say we repair our Gundams!" Heero scoffed.

"...i'm going to the herbal shop." Quatre smiled. Everyone looked at him. "...or a library."

"I'm getting a lawyer!" Wufei snapped. Everyone looked at him. "...for...reasons..."

"I'm going back to the Maxwell Church." Duo sighed.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"...so I can renovate it and call it...DUOLAND!!!" Duo grinned. "...or maybe not..."

"I say we should all go to the _Plant-A-Tree_ organization." Relena beamed.

"Omae o korosu." Heero stated.

"Stupid onna!" Wufei snapped. "We need war! And fighting in your lives!"

Quatre shook his head. "No, we're trying to save the world. Not cause more war."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Wufei raged. "Lies! LIES!!!"

"...Wufei..." Trowa began. "...shut up."

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!" Wufei snapped.

"...because..." Trowa began. "That's _all_ I've been doing."

The principal marched out. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU FAILURES TO LEAVE!!!"

"Uh..." They stammered.

"Fine, I'll TELL you where to go for now!" The principal sighed. "We need helpers at the orphanage..."

"Hey Duo, we're visiting your relatives!" Trowa smirked.

"Shut up." Duo glared at him.

"Then after that, you may pick from this list." He gave the list to Relena. "But, you must do 10 activities, no stopping or resting, or you'll have double to catch up on! Now beat it!" He slammed the door.

"Let me pick." Quatre said, looking at the list. "...After the orphanage, we're going to...the herbal shop, the tea market, then the sugar factory, the..." He looked up. "...what?"

"We are not going shopping for tea!" Wufei sighed. "...we're going shopping for JUSTICE!"

"...how can you shop for justice?" Duo asked. "It's only a word..."

Wufei twitched, angrily. "WHAT?!!!!"

"Run, run, run." Trowa muttered.

**********

"Welcome to the orphanage!" The lady at the front desk smiled. "How may I help you? Would you like to adopt a child?"

"...no...but if you have any justice-"

"Wufei!" Relena snapped. "We're helping."

"Oh, right." The lady beamed. "Walk this way. Hilde will meet you in the back."

"...H-H-H-...what?" Duo gasped. _Not now..._

"Hey, isn't Hil-"

"Heero, shut up. Don't remind me." Duo muttered.

"Okay!" The lady beamed. "This is the back room, where the orphans come to...enjoy themselves or...play." She kept walking, until she got to a lady at a desk who sort of looked like Noin. She was wearing a red beret. "This...is Hilde."

"This...is Duo." Quatre introduced, pointing at Duo. "He's-"

"Quatre, shut up." Duo grumbled.

Hilde looked up and beamed, "Hi Duo!"

"...this day is going to be very long..." Duo muttered. "...hi."

"What are you doing here?" Hilde asked.

"...but his head was so big!" Duo laughed. "I couldn't help it!!"

Hilde looked at him confused.

***************

"This is snobby. This is Botty. This is Wimbledon. This is Trio. This is Muck and this...is Poultry." Hilde sighed. "The rest are...somewhere else. You're supposed to...pick one and...talk to them. Ask them what happened to their family."

"Poultry!" Wufei snapped. "...ever heard of justice?"

"Hiya!" Snobby grinned. He jumped up for Trowa to see him ,"My parents are dead, ya know?"

"...yes." Trowa sighed.

"...do you like tea?" Quatre asked Botty.

"How does it taste?" Botty asked.

"...nice." Quatre grinned. "I'll show you how to make tea. It's an essential."

"Hiya!" Trio grinned. "Hilde told me that you were an orphan, too!"

"Yeah." Duo replied.

"That's cool!" Trio beamed. "My parents are dead too!"

"Awful, isn't it?" Duo asked.

"...who said anything about awful? I'm free!" Trio grinned.

"Kid, Omae o korosu!" Heero snapped at Muck.

Muck whimpered and burst out in tears.

"So what's your name?" Relena asked.

"Wimbeldon Archer." He scoffed. "And you?"

"Relena Peacecraft." Relena replied.

"Bah!" Wimbeldon snapped. "What a foolish name!"

__

Speak for yourself. She thought.

**********

"Hold it like this." Heero snapped, showing Muck how to hold a gun.

"Heero, you aren't supposed to be teaching me this." Muck sighed. "I'm only 5."

"Lies!" Heero snapped. "Now hold it!"

"More tea, Quatre." Botty smiled.

"...but you've already had 15 cups." Quatre sighed.

"...but my tea..." Botty sniffed.

"Okay, okay." Quatre poured another cup of tea for Botty.

"And then my parents died, along with my sister and brother, my aunt died and I had no distant relatives so they were gonna kill me!" Trio beamed.

"...you seem pretty happy about being killed..." Duo said.

"Oh definitely!" Trio smiled. "At least I'll know where I belong. Heaven...or the other place." He spoke in a dark voice.

"...I'm Shinigami, you know." Duo grinned.

"That's funny, Mr. Trowa man!" Snobby smiled. "You were in the circus."

"...yes." Trowa replied.

"Teach me a magical trick!" Snobby beamed. "Oh pweeze!"

"Okay fine..." Trowa replied again. "It's called...running away. Like this." Trowa got up and ran.

"Repeat after me...Justice is Wufei." Wufei chorused.

"Justice is poopy pants!" Poultry giggled.

"And poopy pants is Justice!" Wufei said.

"Got that right, sucker!" Poultry giggled.

Wufei grumbled.

**********

"So where are we off to now?" Relena asked, after they left the orphanage.

"I...can't work with kids." Trowa sighed.

"You can't work with anything, you onna." Wufei grumbled.

"Justice freak." Trowa snapped.

"Solemn...onna!" Wufei snapped back.

"Onna." Trowa muttered.

"HOW DARE YOU...CALL ME A WOMAN!!" Wufei snapped.

"We're going to...scrub dishes and walls in a posh hotel." Quatre smiled. "Sounds inviting."

***

"So, aftere u done, u go heere and scrub wass." The manager explained, in his very crappy accent.

"...what's a wass?" Duo asked.

"The wass!" The manager kicked the wall. "Wass!"

"...wall." Quatre corrected.

The manager scoffed. "Moss u com an scrub dissh. Scrub dissh wi sope." He demonstrated by scrubbing a dish with soap.

"He's treating us like we're from a different country who can't speak English." Heero whispered.

"He's the one who needs a reality check." Duo replied.

"Quess ons?" He asked.

"...Repeat in English, please?" Wufei asked. "I don't understand ONNA language."

"Ho na?" He asked. "Wa iz ho na?"

Wufei sweat-dropped. "Never mind."

"A rite...u, u, an u scrub wass." He pointed at Quatre, Relena and Wufei. "No, u, u an u scrub dissh. Scrub dissh wi sope!" He pointed at Trowa, Duo and Heero.

"Great, I'm stuck with Mr. Boring and Mr. I-Will-Kill-You." Duo sighed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Heero stated. "Could you...show...me...where...it...is?"

"...scrub dissh wi sope." The manager said. "Yeas? No go!"

"But I need to go to the bathroom!" Heero complained.

"Scrub dissh wi sope, faist! Bat oom lay ta!" He snapped, and walked off.

**********

"Oh, isn't this brilliant scrubbing a wass!" Wufei complained. "Hey world! We're scrubbing a wass!"

"Shut up, Wufei." Relena sighed.

"Be supportive." Quatre said. "We're bored, too."

"You might be bored, but I'm scrubbing a wass!!" Wufei snapped. "A WASS!!!"

"Scrub the wass an shuut upp!" The manager yelled.

***

"My fingers are getting wrinkly." Trowa sighed.

"Trowa, you didn't even touch the water." Heero snapped. "...Duo, scrub faster."

Duo grumbled. "How dare you. Shinigami shall send you all to hell!"

"Come on, Duo." Trowa said. "You only have 78 more dishes to go!"

Duo sweat-dropped. "Someone save me..."

*************************

Oh this is not the end!!! There still more! Stay tuned to the next part of COMMUNITY SERVICE! Coming up...soon. ^_^

Did ya like it? Please review if you did! 


	2. When will this nightmare be over?!

****

Author's Note: Well, once again I am back, with Community Service. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! Not much to say, other than enjoy the fic, glad you liked the last part. Come to think of it, this is my 1st fic off of the whole Dr. Trowa topic. Still continuing that BTW! Enjoy! ^_~

Community Service  
Part 2

Wufei squeezed his shirt dry of all the water, from scrubbing the _wass._ He slammed the door of the hotel and grumbled, "I will never scrub a _wass_ again!"

"...so...where are we off to, Heero?" Relena asked.

"Why must you interpret I have the answer to everything?!" Heero snapped. "Stupid onna, leave me be!"

Duo took the paper from Quatre who was spilling tea all over it, "...how about...uh...t-"

"I'm out of tea..." Quatre sniffed.

Duo sweat-dropped. "We'll get more later-"

"But...no...it was my last bag!" Quatre replied. "We have to go now! To the herbal shop!"

*******

"Come in." A man asked. "Now, aren't y'all a...weird bunch a youngins' to be out at this hour? Aren't y'all in school, or sum-in?"

"Actually, this is a punishment." Trowa stated.

"...are ya tryin' ta insult me?" The man asked. 

"...if you say so." Trowa replied. "We're doing community service. Can we...help?"

"Yee-ah." The man gulped. He spit on the floor, a dark yellow blob and kept walking with his bow-legs. 

Duo laughed, "First a large head, now this!"

***

"Work here!" The man snapped. "You'll be pressing herbal leaves and squeezin' them in-a-"

"TEA!" Quatre's eyes lit up. "My dream place!"

"...yee-ah." The man walked away.

Duo looked at the conveyor belt. "...I haven't had lunch in what seemed to be forever." He picked up one of the leaves and began to munch on them. He gasped and spit it out and gagged. "AWFUL!"

"No!" Quatre gasped. "...poor...poor...tea..."

"It's only a plant, boy!" Wufei snapped. "Justice tastes sweeter than whatever you can make in these here factories! What are we doing? Pressing leaves? Squeezing leaves? At least...it's not...a wass!" He walked up to one of the machines' levers and began to turn it. "...this is only for men with skill and power!!" He didn't even move it...

Heero walked over to one of them, dabbed it...and it turned. "...easy."

Wufei grumbled. "GET TO WORK!!!"

Relena stood by one of the conveyor belts, as Heero walked over to it.

"...atashi no anata." Heero snapped. "Now leave me be, onna!" He began to turn the belt. "How much more longer do we have to do this?"

"Not more long." The man walked back. "The library wants ya o-er in a jiffy. So ya better get a-movin'!"

"Library?!" Wufei snapped. "I'm not working in a stupid library!-"

***

"What am I doing working in this stupid library?" Wufei asked. "Tea was better!"

"The herbs thank you, Wufei." Quatre smiled.

Wufei scoffed and walked over to a shelf, where a lady was standing. "So what do I do, onna?"

"Order these books." Replied the perky onna. "And remember, it's a library, so be silent and quiet at all times!" She whispered, walking off.

"I can't be silent." Wufei muttered. "There's too much Justice around...too much Justice!" He jumped up on the desk. "JUSTICE! OBEY ME, ONNAS!"

The librarians all hushed Wufei down, and the pilots stared at him.

Duo walked by Wufei and muttered. He coughed, "Onna, onna..." And he walked back to a shelf.

Wufei grumbled. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! I'm not fit for an onna's job!"

"Onna's job?" Relena snapped. "There's no such thing as an onna's job!"

"Justice knows all! So back off, you onna!" Wufei snapped back.

"Oh, someone should call the onna police up in here!" Duo laughed.

Quatre giggled, and sipped his tea again.

"...I don't want to hear anything, tea boy!" Wufei snapped.

Quatre dropped his tea cup and gasped.

The perky onna walked over to Wufei, "You're fired."

"You can't fire me you perky onna!" Wufei grumbled. "MY JUSTICE TALK HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!!"

"That's a bad thing." Trowa muttered.

****************

"Where to now?" Relena asked. "Wufei here, totally ruined the library experience!"

"Experience?" Wufei snapped. "Justice is knowledge, and justice is all you need to know! You don't need experience!"

Relena scoffed.

"I say we go to...the shoe factory." Heero decided.

Everyone gawked, and looked at him. "...spandex boy thinks of shoes...wow..."

"Shut up, omae o korosu, atashi no anata and...omae o korosu!" Heero snapped. "Now let's go! We really don't need to waste any time! We need to do 10 activities by 24 hours and we've already done... orpahange...scrubbing wass...herbal shop and library! We need to do 6 more!"

"I say we spilt up." Quatre sipped his tea again. "There's six of us, and 6 more things left to do. We can fake it and pretend we went to all of them." 

"...hey!" Trowa gasped. "There's six of us left and six jobs left. Let's spilt up and go to each one!"

"I just got a great idea!" Duo grinned. "There's six of us left, so why don't we spilt up to the 6 jobs?"

"6 us, 6 jobs, let's split!" Wufei ordered.

"I got a brilliant idea! Why don't we spilt up into the 6 jobs?" Relena asked.

"..." Heero sighed.

Quatre sweat-dropped. "...I'm going...to the tea market."

"I'm helping...with the computer stuff." Wufei grinned.

"I'll go to the community centre." Duo said.

"...shoe factory." Heero stated.

"I'm going with Heero!" Relena beamed.

"No you are not, onna!" Heero snapped.

"...hair..." Trowa muttered.

************************

Quatre grinned at the lady at the front desk. "I have plenty of tea experience!"

"...good for you, honey." The lady moaned.

"...I know the 100 types of tea and where you can find them!" Quatre beamed.

"...wow..." The lady sighed. "Listen, you'll be working over there." She pointed to a desk.

"Yay!" Quatre ran over to the desk. "So what'll I be doing? Shipping? Blending? Tasting?-"

"Filing." She replied.

"Filing tea!!" Quatre beamed.

"Filing papers." She grumbled. "Alphabetically ordered, don't miss one. And hurry." She walked away.

"Filing papers?" Quatre asked. "...how fun..." He looked up at the papers. "...uh, Miss?"

"Yes?" The lady asked, tiredly.

"...does this have anything to do with tea?" Quatre asked.

She walked up to the papers and shoved one in Quatre's face. "Read." She ordered.

"..._2 shipments of Chamomile tea to the colony- Dec.15 ..._shipments?" Quatre asked again.

"Yes." The lady walked away. "Previous shipments. File them."

"...could I have a job that has to do with more tea?" Quatre asked.

The lady grumbled at him. "No." And she walked back in the factory.

Quatre sighed and sipped his tea. "Oh? I'm almost out...I'll just be leaving now." He slyishly got up and walked into the factory. He looked around, careful not to bump into any lady at the moment. He gazed up at his dream. Tea everywhere. Quatre sniffed the air and grinned. He began to name all the types of tea. "Chamomile, Darjeeling, Apple almond herbal, Cinnamon herbal, Coffee taste, Orange pekoe, Herbal Orange and Strawberry, Flavoured Mint, Willow and-" He turned around and there was the lady. "...uh...oh..."

"You...are...FIRED!" She snapped. Then walked away.

Quatre grabbed 2 tea bags and walked out.

**************

"Welcome, partner!" A cowboyish man named Bob slapped Wufei on the back.

"This is supposed to be a computer program shop! Not a horse ranch!" Wufei stammered. "It specifically said _Bob's Wrangling Computers_!"

"Oh it is!" He brought out 5 horses. "I'm Bob. This is Computer #1, this is computer #2 and #3, this is computer #4 and this...is computer #5!"

"...but they're horses." Wufei said.

"They're names are computers, you dummy!" Bob laughed, horse-like. "This is Macintosh, this is PC, this is Megabyte, this is Gigabyte and this...is Bill Gates!" He laughed again. 

"...what?" Wufei snapped. "No Justice?"

"No justice in deed, yes sir-ee bob!" Bob laughed. "Hey, that's my name! Bob! Bob!"

"Oh get out of way, you injustice freak!" Wufei shoved Bob aside. "Let me do the work." He stared at the horses. "...now, tell me... what do you know about justice..." He looked at the horse's name tag. "...Bill Gates. What do you know about it?"

__

...Neigh....

"What?" Wufei snapped. "You dare _neigh _at me?_ Justice!" He snapped._

Neigh!

Neigh....neigh

Neigh

"Oh shut up...PC, Macintosh and Megabyte!" Wufei snapped. "You do not _neigh_ when justice is the topic!"

__

Neigh...

"SHUT UP!" Wufei snapped again.

__

N-

"Don't you...even think about it, horse onna!!!" Wufei snapped.

"Actually, they're all males." Bob corrected.

"SILENCE!!!!" Wufei demanded. "I NEED SILENCE! JUSTICE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!??! JUSTICE!!!"

"...Uh...fella?" Bob stammered. "You're fired."

Wufei scoffed and walked off.

*****************

"Name?"

"Duo."

"...Real name?"

"Duo Maxwell."

"Surely you've been given a proper name?" The lady at the office asked.

"I was an orphan." Duo explained, beaming. "So do I get to help, or what?"

"Okay, I think we will fit you in...on window washing, scrubbing-"

"You mean scrubbing walls with those paint things?" Duo beamed even more.

"...soap, Mr. Maxwell, it's called soap." The lady said, annoyed.

"Alright." Duo grinned. He carried a large bucket of soap to a window.

"Oh, and Mr. Maxwell, if you need any help, my name's Rose." The lady waved.

"I don't need any help advertising my Tribute to Duo Maxwell foundation! All money and savings get mailed to Duo Maxwell at the colony. Oh yes, the money will be piling in." Duo beamed. "I can see it now..."

__

"Mr. Maxwell, how much money did you make today?" Asked Giles, the servant.

"Oh, a few billion." Duo smiled. "But a billion, a trillion, a gazillion! It's no difference!"

"Right you are!" Giles laughed.

Duo snapped to attention and shuddered, "...why would I want a servant named Giles?" He brought out a paintbrush and began to paint of the soap on the windows that spelled out 'TRIBUTE TO DUO MAXWELL FOUNDATION! Let all payments to the orphanage be mailed to Duo Maxwell at the L2 Colony! And-'

"...Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo jumped and shrieked, "Giles!"

"...Rose." Rose smiled. "Uh...what is this? You are supposed to be washing windows not campaigning."

"Yeah, but ain't it nice?" Duo beamed.

"..._Isn't_ it nice, Mr. Maxwell. Not _ain't._" Rose corrected. "Just as long as you wash it off now. This kind of soap dries if wind blows it."

"Oh...really?" Duo smirked, evilly. "...Where's the Fan Room?"

"Right over there." Rose smiled, walking away.

Duo ran over to the room and tugged out the largest fan they had and switched it on HI. Duo cackled, evilly. "Ha! My creation! Come alive!!!"

"...it's only soap, Mr. Maxwell." Rose sighed.

Duo chuckled, nervously and switched the fan off when the soap finished drying. He then went to all the other windows and painted the same thing on them, cackling each time he used Big Lugger... t-that's his nickname for the fan.

Rose gasped when she touched the windows. They didn't even crackle or fall off. She shrieked, "DUO WHAT IS THIS?!!"

"...soap." Duo sighed. "That's what you told me."

"BUT IT'S DRY!!!" Rose hollered.

"Oh, don't insult the poor soap." Duo muttered.

"YOU ARE FIRED!!!"

**************

"And your name would be again?" Peter asked.

"Heero Yuy, and I'm helping with shoes." Heero replied, blankly.

"Goodie." Peter muttered. "We could always use more shoe workers to add to our list of 20 000 people!!!"

"...okay."

Peter grumbled. "You're working there!" He pointed to an office. "No funny business or you're off!"

Heero walked over to the office full of shoes and papers. "...so what do I do with this?"

"File papers! Make shoes! Ship in box!" Peter yelled, angrily. "NOW SHUT UP!!"

Heero scoffed and picked up a pair of shoes. He examined them and asked, "...why are these shoes pink with a sparkle line going through it?"

"BECAUSE THEY JUST ARE!" Peter hollered. "Can't you box the shoes like normal people? Here! Do you know this young lady?" Peter pointed to a girl, about Heero's age. "She arrive a few minutes before you did."

Heero gasped.

"Hi Heero!!!"

"Relena..." Heero muttered, blankly. He turned to Peter. "Can you fire me please?"

"Fine." Peter stated. "You're fired!" Heero walked away.

"Oh, oh! Fire me too." Relena begged.

"You're fired!" Peter said again.

"Goodie! Wait for me Heero!" Relena ran after him.

*************

"Oh!!!!"

"What?" Trowa asked, when he walked into a hair salon.

"Don't you have such a MILLENIUM style?!!" Gasped the lady, Gigi.

"no." Trowa replied. "...I want to help with hair."

"Oooh!" Gigi smirked. "Helping?! Oh no, we got to do your hair, girlfriend!"

"...Girlfriend?" Trowa asked, being shoved in a chair.

Gigi gasped when she glanced at Trowa's pants. "Uh, tell me, Trudy?"

"Trowa."

"Do you know what year it is, girlfriend?" Gigi asked. "'Cause these days you gotta _loosen up_ if you know what I mean!" She laughed.

"...No I don't know what you mean." Trowa scoffed. "Now can I help with-"

"Wait!" Gigi jumped up. "I see a future for you in modeling, honey!"

"...honey?"

"You can walk down the isle?" Gigi asked.

"no."

"Oh try it, try it!" Gigi beamed.

"No."

"Okay, well." Gigi stated. "Le'ss se what we can do with your hair, girlfriend?"

"But I'm a-" Before he could say another word, Gigi cut off his hair that over lapped his eye. He shrieked. "NO!!!!"

"Yes!" Gigi beamed. "MILLENIUM, baby! Now, that's a fine lookin' haircut you got there! The guy's would be jealous!"

"But I'm a girl!!!!!" Trowa yelled. 

"I know."

"No! I meant A GUY!!!" Trowa snapped.

"Oh! Then get out of my salon, baby, 'cuz this salon is for girls!" Gigi scoffed, pointing to the sign that said 'GiGi's Beauty Salon for Ladies'. Trowa ran and ran.

*******************

"Oh you guys wouldn't guess what happened!!!" Everyone gasped when they met up at the school gates. As if on cue, they all automatically looked at Trowa.

"Don't ask!" Trowa snapped, sarcastically.

They ran up to the gates and the door as they were let in.

"Oh..." The principal beamed. "The disgraces are back from a hard days work!"

"I demand you do get plastic surgery on your head, sir." Duo muttered, sighing with relief.

"Mr. Maxwell, shut up." The principal snapped. He then sighed, "I'm very sorry to admit it, but…maybe you've l-learned your lesson…"

"JUSTICE ROCKS!" Wufei beamed.

"But you! You get a week of detention, Wufei!" The principal snapped. "Now…you finished the 24 hour work?"

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"So…" The principal began. "Where's that homework you were supposed to finish?"

Everyone gawked and sweat-dropped.

**************

Hope you liked it! Please review! ^_~


End file.
